Christmas Eve Montage
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Pour fêter Noël, il faut un sapin. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà se mettre d'accord sur celui à prendre ! Jack se mordrait volontiers les doigts... s'il en avait. Ne plus jamais emmener Am, Stram, Gram et Sally avec lui.


**Titre :** Christmas Eve Montage.  
**Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack.**  
Disclaimer :**Henry Selick et Tim Burton possèdent les droits.  
**Perso et Pairing :** Jack x Sally (très vague), Am, Stram, Gram.**  
Rating :** G.  
**Genre :** Humour.**  
Thème :** 10. Couper le sapin en famille, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008. Publié l'année dernière.  
**Nombre de mots :** 612 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Le titre fait référence à une chanson de la BO anglaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christmas Eve Montage

Depuis la venue du père Noël – Perce-Oreille, s'obstinaient à dire certains –, fêter Noël était devenu une tradition. Enfin, tradition… Ca avait eu lieu une fois, l'année dernière, mais on avait unanimement décidé de perpétrer cette nouvelle tradition. Toute l'année, on préparait Halloween, puis, un mois et demi après, on fêtait Noël, simplement parce que les défilés, les festivités, la population de Halloween Town aimait ça.

On était le vingt-trois décembre, le temps était sec et nuageux. Habituel, quoi. La neige n'était prévue que pour le soir du vingt-quatre. Accrochée au traîneau du père Noël. Perturber le climat d'un pays consacré aux monstres ne se faisait pas en un jour, il fallait un petit coup de pouce.

Comme par hasard, tout le monde était en retard pour les préparations, les paquets contenant les diablotins étaient loin d'être emballés avec de la toile d'araignée, et surtout, il restait le sapin à décorer. Enfin, avant de le décorer, il fallait déjà le trouver. Jack avait proposé à Sally, ainsi qu'au trio infernal Am, Stram et Gram, de venir l'assister dans cette noble tâche.

La noble tâche se transforma très vite en plaie.

- Je veux celui-là ! s'écria Gram en se précipitant sur un arbre petit, bas, et touffu.

L'arbre et le petit garçon se ressemblaient étrangement.

- Nan, t'as aucun goût, celui-là est mieux ! répliqua Stram.

Son sapin était élancé, grand et mince. Comme elle.

- Plutôt celui-ci !

Am, le troisième garnement, désignait un sapin qui était à sa taille et qui avait la particularité d'avoir deux têtes. Cette étrange mutation naturelle faisait ressembler les épines à des épis, comme ceux qu'il arborait sur le crâne.

Jack fit la grimace – si tant est qu'il y ait une différence avec son visage habituel – et se tourna vers Sally. Qui faisait la moue et montrait timidement du doigt un arbre aux branches cassées, dont certaines jonchaient même le sol.

- Mais, Sally, il est en morceaux !

- On pourrait rattacher les bouts qui manquent avec de la ficelle… ou des guirlandes…

Il comprit qu'elle aussi voulait un sapin qui lui ressemblait. En morceaux recousus. Un sapin Frankenstein, on aurait tout vu.

- Lui ! cria Am.

- Lui ! répondit Stram encore plus fort.

- Lui ! hurla Gram.

- J'aimerais bien lui…, murmura Sally.

Les cris et murmures se superposèrent, amplifièrent, se répercutèrent dans la forêt déserte. C'était d'autant plus insupportable que dans le crâne vide de Jack, le bruit faisait écho.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan ?! Sileeeence ! rugit-il.

Il aurait gagné sans peine le concours du visage le plus effrayant de Halloween Town. Mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier ver de cadavre. Halloween avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt, il avait encore une fois remporté le prix, à croire qu'il n'y avait aucun autre candidat. Ah oui, les habitants ne prenaient même pas la peine de poser leur candidature, tant ils aimaient voter pour lui.

- On va prendre ce sapin.

Il montra un arbre rachitique, rabougri, et surtout privé d'épines. En un mot : squelettique.

- Euh…

- Y'a pas plus moche, Jack.

- Il est horrible, Jack.

- Il n'a rien sur les branches, Jack.

- On mettra de la neige. Ou on fabriquera quelque chose pour le couvrir. Au besoin, j'inventerai quelque chose. Ca pourrait être simple.

Sally se garda bien de dire à Jack que ses expériences, si inventives soient-elles, tournaient pour la plupart au fiasco. Elle s'arrangerait pour discrètement faire couper les sapins qui leur avaient fait de l'œil. Ils en auraient chacun un, à leur image. Personne n'était très à cheval sur les traditions de Noël ici.

F I N


End file.
